Finding Home
by LiveLoveDance11
Summary: There are special people in this world called savants. We don't ask to be special we are born like this. We have gifts. We don't make sense. If you asked me, I'd tell you we'd all be better off not knowing our own strength and if I could choose a life for my daughter she would never have to put up with what comes from this oh-so-sepecial life for being a savant.


I've been really bored over the holidays so I've been thinking up a story for Uriel.

I hope you like it and please leave comments and follow if you want! please tell me if there are things I can improve on (and there will be) and if later on there are things annoying you, tell me that to but be nice :D

Thanks for reading xxx

P.s. I know the name is kinda cheesy but I thought it was cute too :)

**Finding Home**

There are special people in this world called savants. We don't ask to be special we are born like this. We have gifts. We don't make sense. If you asked me, I'd tell you we'd all be better off not knowing our own strength and if I could choose a like for my daughter she would never have to put up with what comes from this oh-so-sepecial life for being a savant.

People tell stories about people with powers; children pretend that they can do some of the things we do. _But why?_ Why would anyone want to live the way we do?

* * *

**Beth**

Head lights shone through my window, startling me. The TV is still playing quietly. It takes me a moment to realise I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. I flick it off and jump up to pull back the blinds, wondering who could be visiting me at 11:30pm. Just for a moment my heart thudded in my chest when I saw the man emerge from this unfamiliar car and without thinking I began to run to my front door just in case I forgot to put the chain on.

I calm down immediately when I hear, _"Bethany, Its only me. Open up." _along with a quiet tap on the front door. Breathing a sigh of relief I pull away the chains and locks that he had set up in the first place to protect us. I swing the door open and there is my-brother-in-law. I can tell from his usually bright face that something isn't right. There are bags under his eyes which are dark and angry. If I didn't know him so well I would probably be terrified.

"Noah what is it?" I say as he steps into the house. "Who's car is that?" I close that door. Turning around he pulls me into a fond hug then pulls back to look at me.

"Sorry Beth. Did I wake you?" He doesn't seem all that concerned about that; there are obviously bigger things on his mind.

"No, not really but why are-"

He cuts me off, "We need to get out of here with Clara. Now." He's already climbing the stairs and heading to Clara's room. "Pack some clothes for you and Clara and lets go." Just before he reaches for the handle I slip between him and the door.

"Are you Crazy? Your not about to wake her up in the middle of the-" And then I get it, "Wait, what did you see?"

He takes a slow, deep breath. "Bad things, Beth. Very Bad. Every things gonna be fine but we can't be here when it happens." He makes another move for the door but I persist,

"What things, Noah? Your not making sense!" I say to loudly. Composing my self I try again, "Please just tell me whats wrong. I'll listen to you!"

"Please Bethany, I can't! All I know is your in danger and I'm going to protect you just like I promised my brother I would. Will you please just trust me? I wouldn't be here if It wasn't important."

He knows just how to make me listen- He never brings up Matthew.

"Alright. You know I do." I say opening the door. For a moment I just look at her the same way I do just about every night, watching her chest rise and fall to reassure me that she's fine and I have nothing to worry about.

I point to her wardrobe where he finds her small pink suitcase. We silently start packing clothes,

"What about the rest of our stuff?" I ask him. When I look at him I think I see sadness in his eyes which makes me worry.

"I'm not sure whether this is a long term arrangement but I know people who can send things to us and the place were going with have every thing else we need." He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder as if to say _Sorry._ As "Clara," I whisper, "Baby, wake up." She rolles over and her eyelashes flutter sweetly,

"Mommy? Are you alright?" She says looking up at me. Even at this ungodly hour my five year old is looking out for me. Smiling I say,

"Yes Hon. But I need you to get up now."

Puzzled, she says, "But I don't think its morning yet and-"

"Hi-ya princess." Noah interrupts her protest by pulling her into his arms. Clara looked amazed, "What are you doing here?" She says suddenly wide awake.

_I'll get her in the car, you go and pack. Bring the box._ There's an unspoken agreement about that box- emergency's only but don't be afraid to use it. Hidden in the back of my wardrobe concealed in an old jewellery case is a credit card with just about 4 million dollars worth, all new passports with the surname Noah and I created and one loaded hand gun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a comment xx**


End file.
